Project J
by Future-Mrs-Frost
Summary: It started off as an experiment. It was only suppose to be an experiment... Project J - The first android to think and act as a human. Created only to mimic the people around him, to become more sentient, and more useful to the world. Project J was never suppose to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Friday afternoons were always boring for Hiccup. After he came home from school, he'd sit in the kitchen and work on whatever homework was given to him while the nanny fixed him a snack. When he finished his papers, he'd sit around the living room, either watching cartoons or doodling on the blank pages of one of his many coloring books while the nanny drifted by closely, it's gaze trained on him, making sure the child kept out of trouble.

Hiccup at the moment was perfecting the art of 'drawing in between the lines' when he could very clearly hear heavy footsteps outside, stomping up the stairs of the apartment building.

"What time is it?" He asked aloud, turning to glance at the android.

The blank, automatic voice of his nanny answered back less than a second later: "8:45 Post Meridian time."

Hiccup sat up, smiling. It was time. He waited eagerly, as the handle to the door wiggled, and it opened up wide, revealing a tired middle aged man with a great red beard, and bags underneath his eyes. His father always looked like this when he got off from work.

"Hey dad!" The child greeted, just like he always did.

The older man looked down at his son, and smiled weakly. The five year old looked almost as tired as he felt, but here he was, still awake. Waiting for him, just like always, it was such a kind gesture.

"Hiccup." He greeted quietly, stepping inside their home, "How was school?" He asked, the same question he always asked when he got home.

"Today, Mrs. Cowell read aloud to us, this really funny story about dragons! And dad! Dad! I liked it so so much! At playtime I drew her a big black dragon! And it could breathe fire!" He said, excitedly, following his father into the kitchen, "And she said it was the nicest picture she ever saw! And she hung it on the wall! I got one of my drawings on the wall!"

He was almost bouncing on his heels as he retold the story of what happened at school that day to his father, and he hoped his dad was as proud of him as his teacher was.

"That's nice Hiccup," His father nodded, placing a briefcase on the kitchen counter before kneeling down to his son's height, and patting his head, "I did some drawing today too." He smiled.

"What'd you draw?" Hiccup asked curiously.

Hiccup wasn't tall enough to look over the table. He stood on his tip toes, trying his best to steal a peek at his dad's drawing.

"A robot," Stoick smiled, "Like Nanny, only better."

Hiccup glanced over at the metallic creation that hovered less than twenty feet away from the pair. A robot created specifically to care for children. Hiccup didn't know much about what his father did at work, all he knew was that he made robots similar to the one they had.

He smiled at his nanny and waved, but the metal contraption stayed still, it's gaze locked on the child in the room. It's programming made it serve just one goal: ensure the child's health and safety. Nothing else.

"Better?" Hiccup asked his dad curiously. He could hardly understand how his dad could make something better.

"More human. One that will play with you whenever you want." He explained.

The smile on the child's face only grew at that mention. His nanny could wash, feed him, dress him, walk him to and from school, and take care of any cut or scrape he may've gotten. But the one thing his nanny couldn't do was play with him. His nanny couldn't come up with games for them both, or entertain him. That wasn't a part of it's programming.

"That's so cool!" Hiccup squealed in excitement, "Can I see?" He asked his dad, pointing to the briefcase.

Stoick stood and opened the leather-covered case, pulling out large blue papers before he set them on the ground for Hiccup to see. Hiccup sat down on the kitchen floor, and glanced down at the drawings on the blue print paper. His dad's pictures were a lot better than his, much more detailed than his primitive doodles. He ran his fingers lightly over the sketch of the male figure drawn on the blue paper. All he could think was..

"Pretty.." He mumbled softly, he glanced up at his dad, "When can I play with him?"

"Oh, I'm afraid it'll be a while" Stoick sighed, "We aren't even building it yet. There are still a few things we must design. But when it's done he'll be like you and me. You'll think it'd be human."

Hiccup chuckled, gazing down at the drawing in amazement. One day this picture would be a robot, an even better one than his nanny! And they'd get to play all day long!

"I hope not too long.." Hiccup stayed quiet a moment, before asking, "Does he have a name? Can I name him?"

"Well, right now it's just being called Project J...would you like to name him?"

Hiccup nodded, staring at the design on the blue paper. He bit his lower lip, trying to think of a good name.

"Project J.." He mumbled.

He thought J...J...J...and at that very moment he remembered sometime ago, a girl in his class was absent for a long time. The teacher said her big brother died in an accident, and that's why she couldn't come to school. So the class spent a few days making the girl and her family nice cards. What was that boys name? J...J...Jack?

Hiccup was pretty sure that was it.

He smiled, "Jack. His name is Jack."

"Jack?" Stoick repeated, "Well. Alright then. Jack it is." He smiled, "What made you pick that name?"

Hiccup smiled, "A girl in my class had a big brother named Jack...he was really funny and nice!" He giggled for a moment before going silent,"But she says he went to heaven..."

Stoick frowned a bit, but nodded and gathered the blueprint, standing up, "Well..um...right, then. Jack will be its name."

"His!" Hiccup corrected, "His name!"

Hiccup was about to follow his dad out of the kitchen, but his nanny easily scooped him up in it's thin metallic arms, "9:00." It spoke without emotion, "Bedtime. Bedtime."

Hiccup groaned in disappointment, "Aaww, dad, do I have to?"

"Nanny, let him stay up an extra half hour." Stoick commanded, "I think he can handle that, right Hic?"

Hiccup nodded eagerly, "Yeah!"

"Understood." And the robot lowered the child back to it's feet.

"Now I have to go upstairs for a while, Hiccup. For grown up stuff," He explained, "I need you to stay down here for the next half hour and be quiet..why don't you go play with Toothless?" He smiled.

His father ruffled his already scruffy auburn hair, and went up the stairs to his private study.

Hiccup knew well that he wasn't allowed to be in there when his dad was working. It'd be too distracting towards him. So he padded over to the living room, and checked underneath the couch. Then behind the television set. He was trying to find his newly adopted kitten Toothless. The black cat liked to hide in small cozy places, trying to keep warm in the cold winter months. After a few minutes of searching, he finally found the kitten hiding beneath a pillow.

"Toothless!" He squealed happily, picking up the sleepy kitten and pressing it's soft black fur against his freckled cheek. The kitten purred, at being held in it's owners warm hands.

Hiccup wanted to play with his kitten, but all it wanted to do was curl up underneath his shirt and sleep. So Hiccup lied down on the couch, with the warm ball of fur underneath his shirt, and promptly fell asleep, while his nanny played a familiar recording. At bedtime, every night, nanny would play a lullaby sung by a woman's sweet angelic voice. The moment it started playing, Hiccup would start to fall asleep instantly.

Stoick had put that little feature in there himself. A little personal touch.

A recording of his late wife's singing to their child, just like she used to when he was first born. Still now, Hiccup fell sound asleep at the sound of his mother's voice. And he would for years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup never thought Project J would be finished. During the past 15 years his father had given up on it, and then restarted, so many times that it became a pattern he could always count on.

Start.

Restart.

Repeat.

Hiccup never thought he'd be standing from the opposite side of the window, watching engineers place the final attachments to the android. He was supposed to be working on an essay for his English class, but he was far too entertained watching the creation of Project J from his fathers office, high above the laboratory.

He could hardly believe they were still working on this thing after 15 years. He could still vaguely remember the basic blue prints created all those years ago that his dad showed him when he was just a child. Ever since he was five years old, his father promised him that Project J would be an even better nanny than the original droid purchased to care for him. But now that he was an adult, already in his second year of college, the last thing he needed was a nanny.

The engineers took a few steps back once they inserted a small device into the neck of the android, waiting for it to spark to life.

And it did... for about 5 seconds.

The blue eyes turned on, bright and alert, before going dim again.

Hiccup could very clearly hear through the thick glass window, some of the engineers curse at yet another failure at trying to get the android to start up.

He wondered how many times they'd failed during Project J, how many people worked countless hours over the span of 15 years, how many hundred thousand dollars went into this machine...and having it all go to waste.

From his elevated position, Hiccup spotted his father, standing next to some of the company's CEOs.

"We have to scrap this, Stoick."

"We've lost too much money on this hunk of junk."

"I refuse to invest another dollar in this project...it's not going anywhere."

While the engineers and businessmen were busy arguing amongst themselves, none of them noticed the android rebooting. They didn't see the eyes glow bright again, or see it take it's first glances at the world it had been brought into.

Hiccup did though.

Hiccups green eyes went wide when the androids bright blue eyes flickered open, and came alive. The invention gazed in confusion and wonder at it's new and strange surroundings.

Eventually it's gaze settled on Hiccup.

The boy waved lightly at the android that was staring straight at him...it was hard to believe he wasn't looking into the eyes of a human. He looked so lifelike. It was incredible.

The android tilted his head at the boy, attempting to mimic his movements. But when it lifted it's arm to wave, the movement caught the eye of Stoick, who went completely quiet in the middle of his argument.

"..It works" He mumbled in disbelief.

All the men stopped arguing at that very second, and turned to look at the android, who simply stared back at all of them with a blank expression. There was silence amongst the engineers, as they stared at Project J, finally up and running for the first time after 15 years.

One of the engineers started to clap their hands, and the rest joined, until there was a thunderous applause and cheering from everyone in the laboratory. Even Hiccup was cheering from his fathers office. Project J turned it's attention back to Hiccup, mimicking the smile the boy wore on his lips.

"I can't believe it!" Stoick exclaimed, "It works! Look at it's movements and expressions! Dear god, it almost looks sentient!"

One of the CEOs congratulated Stoick, the lead engineer, on the success of the project.

"15 painstaking years of work...and it's finally done.." He muttered.

The man in the suit took a step closer to the android, looking it up and down. If he didn't know any better he would've mistaken the creature for an actual human.

"Amazing what technology can do nowadays...the first human like android created by mankind.." He smiled, and turned back to Stoick, "Now, what Project J needs..is a test drive."

"Of course. All prototypes do." Stoick agreed, stepping forward to examine his creation, who in turn looked his creator up and down.

"So, before we can start putting Project J into mass production for sale...we need to make sure he's fully functional," The CEO told Stoick, "And safe to be around people. We need to find a family willing to take this thing in for a few months and observe it's behavior and how it learns and adapts to its surroundings."

Stoick went quiet for a moment, glancing over at his office where Hiccup was pressing his face against the window, trying to get a better look of the android from where he stood.

"..As it's creator I am willing to test drive the prototype."

The man raised an eyebrow, and gave Stoick a curious look.

"Are you sure you want to keep this thing. This process may take several months," The CEO said, " Might be dangerous to have Project J around your boy. What if he malfunctions?"

"With all due respect, sir, I created it. If it malfunctions I know every way to shut it down."

The CEO nodded, "Alright then. I trust you know what's best."

He stared at the humanoid contraption that had it's blue eyes locked on the inventors son.

"So what are we calling him?" He asked.

Stoick's attention moved back to Hiccup, smiling fondly, "Jack. It's name is Jack."

"Alright...Jack it is." The man turned to the other engineers, "Alright people! Let's get this thing ready to be transported to the Haddock household!"

One of the engineers, walked up behind Project J, and pulled open a part on the back of it's neck. The woman flipped a switch, and it's bright blue eyes shut down.

"It's shut off and ready for transport." The engineer told her boss.

* * *

Stoick disappeared to his office, closing the door loud enough to catch his son's attention, "So," he grinned, "You like it?" He asked, gesturing to the android being taken out of the room.

Hiccup was still staring out the window, as the android was gently placed in a large package, with foam lining.

"Yeah...he's...wow..." He muttered, still gazing at Project J in wonder, "I never thought you guys would_ actually_ be able to make him work. I mean...wow."

Stoick chuckled a little, patting his son's shoulder, "Neither did I...but I'm glad you like him. Because he's yours."

Hiccup turned to look at his father in complete disbelief, "Wait...what? Are you for real?"

"Well your birthday is coming up soon, isn't it?" His father smiled, "Think of it as an early birthday gift. The first of it's kind."

February 29th...or rather 28th, the closest date to his actual 20th birthday, was only two weeks away.

"So, you're telling me I get the most advanced android ever created as a birthday gift?" Hiccup was an adult, but at that moment he had a wide childlike smile on his face. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Jack, as they finished packaging him up.

"Best. Birthday gift. Ever." He muttered.

Stoick's smile faltered slightly when his son looked away. He didn't have the heart to tell him that Jack was only coming home with them for an experiment. So he had to come up with a lie. But, perhaps the lie wouldn't be so bad. If Hiccup imagined Jack as his own, they may grow a stronger bond. It may help in the androids' progression. And...well, Stoick didn't want the smile on Hiccup's face to fade away.

"So when do we get to take him home?" He asked, turning back to look at his dad.

"Right now. They're shipping it straight to our home." He informed.

Hiccup beamed, and hurried over to his dad's desk where he had his books and papers scattered, "Well come on! I want to get home before he does!" He said, stuffing all of his things in his bag.

Stoick laughed a little at his son's enthusiasm, holding the door open wide enough for the young man to dash out the door, zipping up his school bag in the process.

* * *

They arrived home a good half an hour before Project J did.

Hiccup helped his dad and the movers, carry the large box up the stairs to their apartment. Once it was settled in their living room, Hiccup wasted no time in trying to slice open the duct tape on the sides of box with a pair of scissors.

"Careful Hiccup," Stoick scolded, taking the scissors from his son's hands, "You have to be gentle. It's still a prototype. Anything could go wrong."

"Yeah yeah. I got it dad. I'm not gonna break him!" He insisted, giving his dad a smug look, "I'm an adult."

Hiccup went to pull the front lid of the cardboard box open, and when he did, the heavy metallic android went falling forward on top of Hiccup.

"Help...please.." He squealed, trying not to collapse underneath the immense weight. This robot was a lot heavier than it looked.

Stoick pulled his son out from under the robot, "So mature," He teased, propping the android up against the box it arrived in.

Hiccup took a step towards the android, just staring at him.

"He looks like he's asleep.." He muttered, "How do we...you know, turn him on?"

"Here, let me show you," His dad said.

He pressed a button on the back of Jack's neck, and within a minute the robot's eyes lit up, and it's posture straightened automatically.

"Jack," Stoick smiled, "Welcome home"


	3. Chapter 3

The androids eyes were wide with confusion, as they flickered about the room, busy trying to take in all of his new surroundings at once.

All he knew was that one minute he was in the lab, surrounded by men in women clad in lab coats, all of them cheering and congratulating one another. Why? He wasn't sure. But now, he was here. In this home, with his creator, and the boy with the big green eyes who was the first to notice him when he came into consciousness.

"Hello." Hiccup spoke softly to the robot, trying to catch his attention.

The robot looked back at Hiccup, tilting his head a bit.

"Hello." It repeated, in it's deep monotone voice.

Hiccup turned to his dad, "He said 'hi' to me!"

Just the simple greeting was astounding to him. Older models only spoke when completely necessary because the action was prewritten in their programming.

Project J was the first of his kind. He could learn. and imitate behavior. He could participate in casual conversation. He could adapt. At least that's what he was meant to do from what Hiccup was aware. He didn't know if he was fully functioning though, but so far everything seemed to be working.

Hiccup took another step forward, and carefully placed his hand on the androids bare arm, before he flinched. He was cold to the touch.

"Wow. His skin is so soft.." He marveled, lightly grazing his fingertips against his arm, "That's incredible. It's so lifelike.."

He felt the android tense beneath his touch, but soon he seemed to grow accustomed to the warmth his hands provided.

"..Your skin is warm." Jack spoke.

Hiccup had a look of pure childlike joy, as the android spoke to him.

"Dad! Did you see that!" He nearly squealed in excitement.

Stoick smiled at the heartwarming scene before stepping forward, "Stand straight, Project J." He commanded.

The androids gaze turned to Stoick, and he stood like a soldier.

"You will respond to the names Jack, and Project J. You will be under the control of my son and I. Understood?"

"Understood." He repeated.

"Can I...Can I show him around dad?" Hiccup asked.

Stoick nodded, and Jack turned to Hiccup, giving the boy his full attention. Hiccup took Jack by the hand and lead him to the base of the stairs.

"Hey dad.." Hiccup spoke, "Where is Jack gonna sleep?"

"I'll find him a place in another room," Stoick replied, getting comfy on the living room couch and reaching for the television remote, "But for now he will stay with you in your room."

Hiccup shrugged, and dragged Jack up the stairs, "I'm sure we can find a space for you in my room. It's pretty big."

* * *

Thanks to Stoicks job as lead engineer at the biggest producer of androids in the country, the small family lived in a luxurious 50 story apartment building in the city. Their apartment had two levels, and several rooms. But only two bedrooms. Hiccup was sure one of the rooms they didn't use as much would be renovated to keep Jack, but for now he didn't mind having to share. Jack was his present after all.

They made their way down the halls of the apartment, Hiccup made sure to stop by each door, to tell Jack exactly where everything was. From the two bathrooms, to the library, and his dad's private office.

When they passed the office, Hiccup paused, "Oh, and by the way the office is off limits. Dad doesn't like it when people mess with his stuff."

"Understood," Jack nodded, glancing at the room, "Office. Off limits."

"Good!" Hiccup praised, before leading Jack to the last stop on their tour. His room. He opened the door wide, and lead him inside.

"Okay, this is _our_ bedroom. We'll be sharing until further notice.." He hummed, walking around his room, and kicking some of the clutter on the floors away to make a path for Jack to walk through, "It's usually not this messy.." He chuckled, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Hiccup sat down at his desk chair, " Alright. There's my bed, and over there's my stack of movies, and books," He said pointing towards the large pile on his dresser, "I have clean clothes in my closet, and that over there next to the laundry basket is the dirty clothes." He swivled around in his chair, "This is my desk, where my computer and all my drawings and homework usually are.

" Pretty much everything here is yours now too.." He mumbled, smiling over at Jack, "Okay?"

"Everything in this room is mine." He nodded, scanning the room, "Are you mine too?"

"Everything in this room is _ours_. Which means we share it." Hiccup laughed, "And no. But technically _you're_ mine."

"Understood. You are mine. I am yours. We are shared."

"Good! You're a fast learner!" He swiveled around to face his bed, and frowned, "I wonder how we're gonna work out sleeping arrangements," He glanced over at Jack who was curiously staring at his messy pile of books, "Hey Jack," He called, "Do you sleep?"

"Sleep. Shutting down." He said, standing straighter.

"No no no no!" Hiccup spoke quickly, standing up, "No shutting down!"

"Shut down disabled." Jack spoke, turning back to Hiccup.

Hiccup let out a sigh of relief, he glanced up at Jack, "Alright, I guess you do...do that." He muttered, avoiding the word 'sleep.' He was a little afraid of triggering his shut down mode again.

"...Can I assist you in anything?" Jack tilted his head.

He shook his head, "No. I just want today to be a getting to know each other day. Alright?"

"Understood." He nodded, "What must I know about you, sir?"

"Okay well, first things first. From now on. Call me Hiccup. Okay?"

"Affirmative." Jack nodded, "Change made."

"Good. Um, I'm 19 years old, but I'll be turning 20 in two weeks," Hiccup leaned back in his chair, thinking for a moment before saying, " I'm a sophomore in college, I go to this really nice school in town, and I major in engineering," He paused for a moment, trying to think of more facts about himself. "My favorite color is green, dragons are the coolest mythical creature by far, and uh...I really like seafood. Every year on my birthday my dad'll take me out to this nice restaurant out by the shore. They have great crab." He shrugged, "I guess that's all you need to know about me."

Jack went quiet for a moment, registering the new information before he nodded, "Should I give you my information in return?" He questioned.

Hiccup titled his head to the side just slightly. He was curious. How did Jack already have stored information in his memory chip? As far as Hiccup knew he just barely came into consciousness today.

"Alright...Go ahead."

"Code 00976. Former name: Project J, 10th line of androids created, first successful one. Current name: Jack, belonging to Hiccup Haddock, son of creator Stoick Haddock," Jack began, "Purpose: To mimic human emotion, adapt and learn from surroundings, in order to solve everyday problems and complete tasks more efficiently than past models."

Hiccup frowned. The description Jack gave him made him sound like a slave. He knew that in their society robots were used as cheap labor, they were used to do the jobs humans weren't suited for, or were too lazy to do. But he didn't want to treat Jack as just another droid. Jack was special. He could do so much more than any of the other common droids.

"Good. But you're a little off," He grinned. Hiccup noticed that for just a split second, Jack looked confused, before going back to his neutral expression, "You're more than just the average android. Are you aware? You're one of a kind."

"One of a kind." Jack nodded, "I understand."

"Someone as special as you can't be treated like a common servant..." Hiccup bit his lip, and hesitated for a second before working up the nerve to say, "I want to treat you like an equal...So would it be okay with you if we were, like, friends?"

Hiccup knew that Jack belonged to him. That Jack technically had to follow every one of his orders. He could just impose a friendship upon him and force him to follow along. But he didn't want to do that. He wanted to give him a choice.

"...Treated as equal?" Jack repeated, "..I would treat you as an android?"

"No. I would treat you as a human."

"..Treat me..as a human?"

"Given your unique programming, I want to see what you do when given the option of free will." Hiccup explained.

"...I must be human." Jack mumbled, before his eyes dimmed.

Hiccup frowned, 'Shit. Did I break him?' He thought to himself.

Maybe Project J wasn't working at it's full capacity? Maybe the engineers made a mistake? Or maybe Hiccup was asking too much of it too soon. The only things he'd taught it so far were the rooms in the house, and that he liked seafood!

Hiccup approached the android slowly, he placed a hand on his shoulder and lightly shook him.

"Jack? Are you okay?" He asked.

Jack's eyes lit up again, and he stared at Hiccup for a long moment before he smiled. His first smile.

"Hiccup," He breathed, a soft chuckle leaving his lips.

He laughed. The android fucking laughed. That was unheard of.

"Jack?" Hiccup asked, a little confused.

The bot nodded, "That's my name."

"Yeah that's your name.." He mumbled, a little putt off by Jacks sudden change in demeanor. "I was just..." He stopped, and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Human." He smiled, "I adapted. You said you'd treat me human, correct?"

Hiccups eyes widened in shock. So that's how the adaption feature worked. Jack adapted to his surroundings..or more specifically, to what Hiccup asked of him.

And the smile on his face. The laughter. It was common knowledge androids couldn't feel the way humans did, but Jack was different.

"Oh wow. You're amazing. You actually adapted!" He chuckled, suddenly feeling very giddy, "Yeah Jack. I said that."

"That's what I'm programmed to do. Right? To adapt?"

Hiccup nodded, "I know, I know. It's just...I didn't think it would really work! It's..wow." He smiled, "So uh...now that you've..adapted, How do you feel about that friendship thing I offered earlier?" He asked.

"...So I would just refer to you as a friend rather than a...a master?" Jack asked.

"Master is kind of weird," Hiccup chuckled, "Friend is good."

Jack nodded, eyes dimming in color once more, before he uttered the words: "Change made."

"Okay, now that that's out of the way I guess we can start doing stuff." Hiccup wandered over to his pile of movies. "We can watch one of these if you want to..." He picked up a few and laid them down on the bed, "Which one of these do you want to watch?"

Jack kenlt down by the movies, scanning the pile before he looked back up at Hiccup, "Most revolve around the same plotline. One insecure character befriends an outgoing one. The outgoing one teaches the insecure how to be more confident in themselves. Every one ends with the outgoing and insecure characters in a relationship of sorts."

Hiccup frowned, looking over the movies again.

"Well, I never noticed that before.." He mumbled, "I guess that really shows who I am as a person.."

Jack paused for a moment, looking back at the movies, "..Change made."

Hiccup glanced curiously at Jack, "What?" He asked softly.

"You are insecure." The android replied.

"I may not be the most confident guy around, but I wouldn't say I was insecure.." He mumbled, refusing to look Jack in the eyes.

"...Emotion added. Insecurity." Jack announced.

"You're a fast learner.." He muttered.

"..It's in my programming." Jack replied, seeming very modest.

The brief moment of quiet between them was interrupted by Hiccups' dad calling his name from downstairs. He checked the time on his phone. 7 o clock. Which meant dinner.

"I have to go downstairs to eat.." He told Jack, going to the door. He glanced back at him, "Do you eat?"

"No need to feed me. My battery is set to last approximately one hundred and seventy five years." Jack answered.

Hiccup was about to say something, but was interrupted by his dad calling his name a second time, "Come on. We should probably go downstairs."

* * *

Jack followed the young man downstairs, but did not follow him to the table, seeing that there were only two chairs and one was occupied by his creator. Hiccup sat down at the table, as an android set down his meal in front of him. This robot was of a much more basic design than Jack, and it's sole purpose was to cook and clean. Which definitely made Hiccups life easier.

He looked over at Jack, who was just standing there, watching. It took a second but he noticed that Jack didn't have anywhere to sit, so he went to go find an extra chair for him. However, the android stopped him, making Hiccup return to his seat before it left to get the chair for him. When the bot returned, it set the seat on the opposite side of the table. Jack stood still, watching the vacant hair, until Hiccup waved him over and asked him to sit.

Hiccup smiled over at Jack, "This is nice isn't it?" He turned to his dad, "It feels like having another member in the family."

Stoick glanced at his creation, "I take it you like the android, then."

Hiccup nodded, "He's way more intelligent than any android I've ever met. He's amazing dad."

"He seems to be adapting well," Stoick nodded, quietly observing the androids behavior.

For the most part Jack just sat there in obedient silence, but every now and then Stoick would catch him glancing around the kitchen; taking mental note of his surroundings, of Hiccup and himself, even of the actions of their android maid.

Good, Stoick mused. It was important for the prototype to be aware of the relationship between man and robot. An androids only purpose is to serve their human masters without question. The advancements in Jacks programming were made simply to reach this ultimate goal as efficiently as possible.

"Hey dad," Hiccup spoke up, drawing his father away from his thoughts, "Is it okay if tomorrow I take Jack out? I think showing him around town would be a really great learning experience for him."

Stoick hesitated a little, " I don't know, son. It's dangerous. Project J has to be kept a secret." He explained, "The public can't know about him until all of the tests are finished, and we can start producing more. He could easily be damaged out there, or worse our idea for a 'learning android' may be stolen by a competing company!"

"Dad, you're worrying over nothing! No one will notice he's a droid!" He said, overconfidently, "He looks just like any other human being!"

"If you're that insistent on taking him out of the house... then be sure you keep a close eye on him," Stoick muttered quietly to his son, "Not only that, but we must be careful on what kind of information he takes in."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"There are some things androids cannot know. Remember.. We must keep our creations under control" Stoick whispered.

Hiccup nodded, briefly glancing over at Jack, who didn't seem to be paying any attention to them. The droid was too busy staring off at the images on the television, that Stoick left turned on in the living room.

"I won't get carried away. I promise." He whispered back.

Stoick nodded a bit, gesturing for the robot at the other end of the room to come forward and take his plate. The android did just that, taking the plate away to the sink.

Hiccup took Jacks hand, "C'mon, let's go."

He dragged Jack back up the stairs, the androids bright blue gaze watched with curiosity as the robot maid clean after the humans. For the first time, Jack found himself to be genuinely curious. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Were androids meant to succumb to curiosity? He knew his master..or rather, Hiccup as he preferred, wanted him to learn, but maybe some things were meant to be off limits?

* * *

Hiccup was astounded by all the things Jack could do. He could very easily beat him at any of the board games he challenged him to, including chess, checkers, and monopoly.

What Hiccup found to be one of the most unique features in Jacks programming, was that he wasn't perfect. Far from it in fact. He made mistakes. His mistakes made him seem even more human than Hiccup would've ever believed possible.

During their first game of chess, Hiccup beat Jack within 10 minutes. The android looked at a lost when Hiccup proudly announced his checkmate, in fact..he even looked the slightest bit disheartened. He had read the instructions and absorbed them into his memory fully, and yet he still lost. For a full minute, Hiccup watched as Jack stared at the chess board, analyzing and over analyzing the strategy Hiccup used to beat him, and each of his own mistakes.

"Adapting," He would mutter, "Change made."

And sure enough, in their next game, Hiccup was beat. Jack could learn from his mistakes, and change to better himself. It was truly fascinating.

Robots were made to be perfect. But Hiccup supposed he liked Jack more than any other robot he'd ever known. Because he was just the opposite.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are you going?" Jack questioned, watching Hiccup dart around his room to gather different items.

"It's not where_ I'm_ going, it's where _we're_ going." He said, glancing over at Jack and smiling.

He was attempting to find a nice outfit for Jack that was clean..and that fit him. So far all he'd found either smelled bad, or looked way too small. The android had a lean build, but he looked way more muscular than Hiccup in comparison. Even at 19 years, Hiccup _still_ looked like a lanky fishbone.

He found a somewhat baggy light blue button up shirt and tossed it over to Jack.

"Try this on, tell me if it fits."

Jack's reflexes grabbed the shirt almost immedately, and he turned to leave the room in search of the bathroom.

"Just change here." Hiccup told him, "The bathrooms all the way down the hall."

Jack halted his movments, turning back to Hiccup, "You're sure?"

He shrugged, "Yeah it's fine."

Jack nodded then, pulling off the shirt he had been created and brought home in, and pulling Hiccup's shirt on.

Hiccup couldn't help but peek at Jack as he changed..he was curious. So far Jack looked and felt completely human, he wondered if the engineers added such lifelike details to the parts of him that would be obscured from sight on a daily basis.

And surprisingly...they did.

If Hiccup didn't know any better, he would've guessed a half naked guy was in his room. Hiccup stole just one more glance at Jacks pale stomach, before going back to looking for a pair of shoes for him to wear.

He was still thinking..if he touched Jacks stomach, would it be as soft, or as cold as when his fingers lightly grazed his arm for the first time?

Jack glanced up at Hiccup when the shirt was buttoned up, and he smiled, "You're thinking.."

"Hmm?" Hiccup muttered in response, looking over at Jack, "Sorry," he gave an apologetic smile, "I was just..lost in thought."

He sat down on the edge of the bed, and slipped his sneakers on.

"You look really good.."

Jack glanced down at the shirt, tugging it a little, "Well it's your clothes. I believe they would look good on you too"

Hiccup looked away from Jack, just the slightest bit embarrassed. He was glad Jack thought he was talking about the shirt..which looked a little tight on him, but it'd have to do for today.

"Ready to go?" He asked, standing up.

Jack nodded, straightening his posture, "Ready to depart"

"You're funny." He chuckled, taking Jacks hand, "Let's go."

Jack nodded a little, squeezing Hiccups' hand involuntarily as they left the home.

* * *

Berk was a rapidly growing metropolis. A long time ago, before Hiccup was even born, it was just another nameless small town. But in recent years, namely ever since the headquarters of Guardians - the android manufacturing company his father worked for- moved to the city, the population boomed, along with everything else. Skyscrapers started popping up all over the down town areas, more apartments, more people, more buildings. The city was always crowded, no matter what time of day it was. It was loud, with the sound of car horns blaring and obnoxious citizens babbling into their cell phones, dogs yapping, and just about any other annoying sound one could fathom.

It was because of all of this that Hiccup was more of an indoors man. He hardly ever ventured out of the apartment unless it was for school. But today was a very special exception. Today he had Jack with him, and he intended to take him to all the places that didn't make him cringe.

"I have an entire tour set up for you!" He beamed, as he lead Jack out of the apartment complex for the first time, "I figured we could drop by this nice art museum down town, we can walk or take a cab." He shrugged, "And then grab something to eat, and head over to the park. It's nice over there, and usually not as loud..as some other places in the city."

Hiccup dragged Jack down the street, they squeezed through thick crowds of people, who were rushing past them, their faces just one of many blurs.

"You're gonna learn a lot about humans today Jack..hopefully you won't pick up any shitty traits." He muttered, glancing over his shoulder to make sure his android friend wasn't having trouble keeping up with him.

Jack kept his face free of expression, scanning the crowds and new world around him, taking in information and adapting.

On their way to the museum they passed an assortment of different people going about their day, women jogging whilst listening to music through earplugs, old men walking their dogs, mothers with strollers, groups of teenagers laughing and joking with one another. The most amazing aspect of this seemingly average day, was that not one person they passed boy noticed the android that walked amongst them. Jack blended in perfectly.

"I took a field trip to this museum once when I was like..10.." He told Jack as they walked together, "seeing all the paintings, and sculptures..it inspired me. From then I started drawing my own stuff."

"You draw?" Jack questioned, "...As in, you express your ideas and emotion through colors and paper?"

"That's one way too word it..." Hiccup chuckled, "And Yeah! It's..like a hobby..I like all that artsy stuff."

"..A hobby?" Jack repeated.

"Yeah. A hobby. It's like..something fun you do in your spare time." He explained, turning a corner and dragging Jack along with him.

"..I understand" he nodded a little, "So is this a hobby?"

"I guess so.." He shrugged.

They crossed the street, and arrived at the art museum. Hiccup bought their tickets to the museum, and guided Jack inside. They stopped in front of a directory, Hiccup glancing over the different exhibits.

"Where do you wanna go first?" He asked him.

Jack scanned the exhibits, before walking towards a large painting on the nearest wall, "...Gogh" he mumbled.

Hiccup followed Jack down the hall into the Van Gogh exhibit. The android had stopped and stared at one of the paintings, Hiccup gave it a quick once over before glancing down at the golden tag that read it's given name: "Irises."

"It's pretty.." He mumbled, "Do you like it?"

"It's..interesting" Jack replied, "Made by Vincent Van Gogh. He suffered from temporal lobe epilepsy as well as other mental and physical conditions. Vincent shot himself in a wheatfield in Auvers, France but did not die until 2 days later at the age of 37. Van Gogh made approximately 900 paintings. Due to popular myth, Vincent van Gogh did not cut off his ear. He only cut off a small portion of his ear lobe." Jack rambled, eyes stuck on the painting.

Hiccups eyes were locked on Jack as he spewed forth all of the information, he sounded more knowledgable than the people who worked at the museums.

"Wow..that was amazing.." He mumbled, looking from Jack to the painting, "How did you know all of that?" He asked him.

Jack glanced at Hiccup and smiled, "Im an android"

"Oh..oh yeah.." He chuckled, slightly embarrassed, "I..I forget sometimes."

They moved onto another painting, and Hiccup spent more time watching Jack than he did actually looking at the canvas.

With each picture they walked up to, Jack would gain more information. On the artist. On the message it was meant to send. And...well Hiccup seemed interested too. The boy stayed quiet whenever Jack began to ramble about the paintings until the went a full circle around the exhibit.

"Well...this certainly was an educational experience. I bet I could learn more from you than any art history course at my college!" Hiccup muttered, once they finished up in the Van Gogh exhibit, "Where do you want to go next? There's a section on minimalism that might be interesting, and I want to check out the art of the 20th century exhibit before we leave...is that okay?" He asked turning to face Jack.

"...Then we go to the modern exhibit." He said simply.

He beamed, grabbing Jacks arm and dragging him along. There was actually a museum worker there giving a tour to a group of people, the worker briefly explained the meaning and background of each of the paintings, and sculptors the group saw. When Hiccup and Jack passed by one of the paintings, Jack was easily able to dispense more information than the tour guide would ever be capable of doing. They spent a lot of time drifting from section to section in the part of the museum that dedicated itself to collecting works from the 20th century.

* * *

"Do you like it here?" Hiccup asked. They were sitting on a bench in the museum. He was exhausted from all the walking, and wanted to take a short break.

"Of course I enjoy this" Jack replied, leaning back against the bench, "You're here."

"Oh..oh well I meant the art," He muttered, " But, it's nice to know that you're already so fond of me." He added, as to not make Jack feel bad.

It was kind of strange..most people usually didn't like spending time with him..be had to remind himself Jack wasn't the average person. He was a n android his father engineered just to be his friend...he wasn't sure if that made him feel better or worse.

"The art is interesting" Jack replied, looking at the paintings that scattered the walls, "...It's helped me learn more about humans too"

"Oh really?" Hiccup asked, "Tell me something you've learned.."

"Humans are creative" he replied, "Able to take colors and create worlds beyond our own. To make people and creatures and to express their emotions only through a series of colors. They make a story."

Hiccup was awestruck by Jacks response.

"Oh wow...that was..really well put." He smiled, and placed his hand atop of Jacks, "I'm proud of you."

Jack mimicked the boys smile, not bothered by the hand holding. A small group of boys, however, were disturbed by it, and expressed their discomfort by muttering the words "Damn fags" as they walked past.

Hiccup frowned when he heard the boys, and he quickly took his hand away from Jacks, and scooted away from him on the bench.

Mankind had advanced so much in the last 20 years, especially in technology, and people still held onto those old prejudices. It was just sad.

"Maybe we should go..." He mumbled.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked, frowning at Hiccup's tone.

"The park..I promised you we'd go to the park after this." He muttered.

Hiccup was about to reach for Jacks hand to lead him out of the museum, but he refrained. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"C'mon, let's get out of here."

Jack stood obediantly, following Hiccup out of the museum.


	5. Chapter 5

The park was better.

There were less people there, than there were at the museum; Then again, in early February it was still far too cold for most people to stand being out and about for too long. But for Hiccup, the cold never really bothered him. Jack was an android, who Hiccup was sure had an internalized heating system that kept all of systems working normally, despite the bitter chill of winter that seemed to follow them as they ventured through the mostly emptied trees and grassy fields.

"Museum was fun.." He muttered, as he walked along with Jack on the pavement. He stared down at his feet, making he sure he didn't step on any of the cracks in the cement, it was a game he played with himself sometimes when he walked alone and got bored, "But I think I like this better. It was kind of crowded in there."

He frowned when he remembered those teenagers that teased him. He knew what he was, he knew it was nothing to be ashamed of, but their words still hurt. It was just another reminder of how miserable he'd been during high school because of people like that.

"Crowded is bad?" Jack questioned, looking over at his companion.

"Sometimes. Depends where you are, and who you're with." He muttered in response.

"..And being with myself in a museum makes crowded bad?"

"No! No, that's not what I meant," He added quickly, "It's just that.." He groaned in frustration, and stopped walking completely, "It's just...it's what those boys said. I guess it really got to me." He sighed, "That's..kind of why I wanted to leave that place as soon as possible."

"..The boys?" Jack repeated, "...I didn't understand their term of slang"

"They called me a faggot.." He answered, his tone bitter, a look of shame on his face, "It just..it means I like boys." He walked away from Jack and sat down on the nearest park bench.

Jack tilted his head, following Hiccup to the bench, "I don't understand. Is that bad?"

"No, it's not. It's the way they say it." He explained slowly, arms crossed over his chest, and huddled up, as if he were trying to disappear into himself, "Guys used to call me that back in high school. It wasn't really the high point of my life. The last thing I want is to remember that."

Jack frowned a little, sitting down besides Hiccup, "So us being together will bring back those memories?" He questioned.

"No..no.." He shook his head, "It's just what they said...because we were holding hands." He turned to Jack, "I like spending time with you. I like watching you learn. And I'm not gonna let them ruin it for me."

"...That statement is false" Jack frowned, "They have ruined it. You refuse to hold my hand."

Hiccup looked down, Jack was right. He'd kept a good distance from him ever since those boys said those things.

"I'm sorry.." He mumbled in apology, "I ruined today, didn't I?"

"Not..completely" Jack shook his head, "I enjoyed the museum. I enjoy you."

Hiccup smiled over at Jack, "Thanks.." He scooted in closer to Jack, "I do too. You're easy to talk to."

"Like a human?" He asked.

He nodded, "Sometimes Its easy to forget I'm talking to an android.."

Jack smiled, moving a little closer to Hiccup in turn, "..Sometimes I forget I'm a machine, too"

Hiccup was close enough now to rest his head on Jacks shoulder, so he did just that.

No one was around to see them.

"Good, that's the point of your creation; To become as sentient as possible."

"It is?" He questioned, "I thought it was just to learn. To be able to work."

Hiccup paused. Was Jack supposed to know his true purpose? Was it okay if he told him? It was too late to do anything about it now.

But he worried. Even his dad told him to not get carried away. There were some things the android wasn't supposed to know, what those things were Hiccup didn't even know himself.

"Let's go home.." He spoke quickly, hoping to distract Jack from his line of thought, "It's getting dark..I promised dad I wouldn't stay out late."

Jack nodded slowly and stood, "Agreed. Home."

They walked, and halfway to the apartment building, Hiccup felt cool fingers brushing against his palm.

They both stopped at a red light, and Hiccup glanced down, noticing Jack reaching for his hand.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked.

"..Simulating an action that expresses friendship," Jack replied, "...Does it bother you?"

"No. It doesn't bother me.." He muttered, still looking down at their now interlaced hands.

"Good," Jack smiled, "It doesn't bother me either."

The green light flashed, and Hiccup pulled on Jacks hand as they walked across the street to the apartment.

But Hiccup couldn't stop thinking.

He didn't tell Jack to hold his hand, he did it all on his own. The action may have been simple, but as far as Hiccup knew, Jack was the only robot who could do such things.

He guessed that's was what made Project J revolutionary.

Free will.

* * *

Stoick wasn't home when they arrived, but their android was halfway through cooking dinner.

Hiccup sat on the living room couch, and reached for the remote. He patted the cushion beside him, and motioned for Jack to sit down.

Jack tilted his head, standing besides the couch, "What?"

"Sit with me." He muttered, not even looking away from the television as he flipped through channels.

Jack hesitated for a moment before he sat down, "You're alright with this?"

"We're home. No one can see us.." He mumbled in reply. Hiccup flipped to a channel that was playing an old kids movie, about a girl with magic glowing hair. He remembered watching it all the time when he was little, but he hadn't seen it in years.

The movie was old, he was pretty sure his dad was a little kid when it first came out.

At the commercial break, Hiccup glanced over at Jack briefly before muttering, "Put your arm around me.."

"..I'm sorry?" Jack looked at Hiccup in confusion.

"Put your arm around me.." He repeated a bit louder this time, "If you want to..."

Jack hesitated a little but wrapped an arm over Hiccups shoulders. "Good?"

Hiccup scooted in closer to Jack, and adjusted his arm ever so slightly to make things a little less...awkward.

"Yeah. This is good.." He answered, "Is this cool with you?"

Jack smiled a little, "...I suppose so."

Hiccup smiled back at him, but turned his attention back to the movie when the commercials ended. This was nice. Jack was a little cold, but it didn't bother him much. In fact, he ended up resting his head against his chest, while Jacks arm tightened around him. It was cozy. He could get used to this.

Meanwhile, Jack had been taking in information from the movie. He tilted his head, watching the two main characters share a kiss...with their arms around each other. Hiccup smiled at the happy ending. The princess got her prince, and her family, the villain met their end. All was well in their world.

"That was nice. I haven't seen that movie since I was a kid. I forgot how much I liked it."

Jack glanced down at Hiccup, "...What did you like most?"

"The ending! The endings are always the best part!" He grinned.

"So...the kiss, too?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, I mean she found her prince. And they're both obviously meant for each other. It's sweet."

Jack hesitated again, looking back up at the TV, "...What's that like?"

"Hmm?" Hiccup asked, muting the television as a tv show was starting.

"A kiss. What's it like?"

"Oh." Hiccup paused, "Well, uh, I guess it depends who you're kissing." He answered, a bit nervously.

Hiccup had a few kisses in the past, but none of them were very good. He wasn't sure if it was his fault, or the person he was kissing. All he knew was that whenever he kissed someone, boy or girl, it was unpleasant and awkward. Every single time.

"...What's it like to kiss you?" Jack questioned.

Hiccup paled. He wasn't expecting that.

"Uh, probably not very good.." He answered quickly. He felt like such an idiot. Why of all things say that?

"How do you know?" Jack tilted his head.

"Well, none of my past kisses have been all that special."

Jack frowned a little, "...Can I be the judge of that?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Jack..what do you mean..?"

"I would like to participate in kissing you." He said simply.

Hiccup scooted away from Jack. Well that was one very blunt way to put it.

"Jack, I don't know.." He muttered, "Listen, I know you want to learn and experience new things but maybe...maybe this isn't..I don't know."

Jack frowned, "My apologies." He said, standing up.

Hiccup looked over at Jack, feeling a mix of disappointment and guilt.

"I'm sorry.." He mumbled softly.

"Don't be. It's clear I crossed a boundary." Jack shook his head.

Hiccup frowned, "Jack.." He started, but didn't get a chance to finish when the door opened.

He turned to face his father, and gave him a weak smile as Jack turned to face the older male.

"Hey dad.."

"Hello Mister Haddock." Jack greeted as the man passed them.

"Hello, son" Stoick mumbled, only acknowledging Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled briefly at his father. He was about to say something, but was interrupted by their android maid calling then for dinner.

* * *

Jack didn't join them that evening for dinner, claiming he had to sort out the information he had gained that day.

"Project J is adapting well to this life, yes?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup picked at his food with his fork, lost in his own train of thought. He wished Jack was here with him, but he was up in his room 'sorting information.' He wasn't entirely sure if the android was being truthful, or if he really didn't want to be near Hiccup right now.

"Yeah. I think so.." He mumbled in response.

"What did he learn today?" Stoick asked.

"I took him to the art museum, he learned about different painters and sculptors. That was fun." Hiccup answered, with a blank expression. It actually was pretty fun, until those obnoxious boys came around. But Hiccup decided to exclude that part from the story.

"Good. I'm taking him into the lab tomorrow for testing." Stoick said rather suddenly.

Hiccup glanced over at his father, "What kind of tests?" He asked, a little concerned, "You're not gonna hurt him, are you?"

"No, no. They're simple ones. To see how he's improved."

Hiccup frowned, looking down at his food for a minute before asking, "Can I come along?"

"..You want to?" Stoick questioned.

"Yeah. I want to see the improvements too.." He muttered, "Besides, I don't have class tomorrow. So it'll be fine."

Okay. That was a lie. He had his chemistry class tomorrow at noon, but he decided to lie his dad. He knew he wouldn't be able to tag along if his dad knew he had school. But missing one class wouldn't hurt him that much. It'd be fine.

Stoick thought it over for a while before he nodded, "Alright. You can come along."

Hiccup smiled; A genuine smile this time.

"Okay! Good!" He stood up, "I'm not really hungry. Can I be excused?" He asked.

"Go ahead" Stoick nodded. Hiccup said a quick goodnight to his father before hurrying up the stairs to his room.

He needed to talk to Jack.

* * *

All the lights were shut off. With the dim moonlight seeping in from his window, Hiccup could just barely make out Jacks silhouette in the darkness.

Jack was sitting on Hiccup's bed, like usual, his eyes a bit dimmer than they'd been before. But Jack lifted his head when the door opened, and he sat up straighter, "..Hiccup?"

"Hey.." He whispered in response, closing the door behind him.

Jack stood up slowly, keeping quiet.

"Jack, are you mad at me?" He asked softly. He refused to move away from the door. He didn't want to do anything else that would upset Jack. It'd be best if he kept at a safe distance.

"I would think you would be the one upset with me." Jack replied in a soft tone.

Hiccup sighed, recalling what had happened in the living room less than half an hour ago.

"I'm not mad."

"You're uncomfortable." Jack pointed out.

"Okay, that's true," He admitted, "But, you kind of caught me off guard there. I didn't expect you to ask for a kiss."

"You said it was your favorite scene in the movie," Jack shrugged, "I figured it'd be alright."

Hiccup took a step towards Jack, "I know you're still learning about how everything works. I mean, you've only been activated for a little more than a day, but you already seem really human."

Jack did seem human. Several times today Hiccup found himself forgetting that he was spending time with an android. It was kind of alarming how realistic everything about him was. The only things that really let it slip that he was a machine was his manner of speech and some mannerisms.

Jack shook his head a little, "I need to learn boundaries, don't I?"

"Yeah..." He nodded, taking another step forward, "People don't usually just ask for kisses." He smiled softly, "But it's okay. It's just us. I understand you're still learning. You're just curious."

"So you're not upset?" Jack asked slowly.

Hiccup shook his head, "No. Not at all. I was just a little surprised before."

Jack nodded a little, "...We're still friends?"

Hiccup sat on the edge of the bed, "Of course."

Jack smiled a little, "And I don't make you uncomfortable?"

"You're my friend Jack. Of course you don't." Hiccup opened up his arms a little, "You know what a hug is, right?"

"I do recall seeing a few out in public-" The android began.

"Just hug me already, you dork." Hiccup chuckled.

Jack smiled a little, leaning over and wrapping his arms around the other boy weakly. Hiccup hugged him tightly, squeezing their bodies together. Jack pulled out of the hug after a moment, but stopped when Hiccup refused to let him go. After a full minute, Hiccup slowly released Jack from the embrace.

Hiccup smiled up at him, leaning in closer, and closer until he had kissed him. Soft and innocent. No more than a mere brush of lips.

One. Just one wouldn't hurt either of them. There was no romantic intent behind any of this. Jack was curious, and Hiccup was his friend. He had to show him how to be human. This was something humans did.

Jack didn't react to the kiss like Hiccup had expected to.

When they had separated, Jack was neutral in opinion. Then, he didn't bring his head up, he was focused on gaining more information. Like he was programmed to.

Hiccup frowned when he noticed Jacks completely blank expression.

"Was that okay?" He asked, feeling a little self conscious. When Jack didn't respond immediately, Hiccup sighed dejectedly, scooting away from him. "I told you I was a terrible kisser.."

"...Your lips are soft." Was the first thing he muttered.

"Thanks I guess.." He gave a small smile, briefly glancing over at Jack before looking back down to the floor.

"May I do that again?" He asked.

Hiccup turns to look at Jack, "What?" He asked, "The kiss?"

Jack nodded a bit, "The kiss..."

"Oh, does that mean you..." He paused, "Did you like it?"

"...Yes." Jack replied.

Hiccup, to say the least, was stunned. He was sure he was the first human to even think about treating an android like an equal, much less actually going through with kissing one.

"Okay.." He breathed in response, scooting in close again. His hand shyly moved towards Jack, hesitantly cupping his cheek. A shiver was sent through to his core when his warm, shaky hands met Jacks cool soft skin. He brushed his thumb against his cheek, as their faces moved closer together. As if on instinct.

It was so easy to forget that he wasn't a real boy. He felt real. He looked real. Everything about him seemed real. That first kiss definitely felt real, and the second one did too.

Jack made sure to keep the kiss slow, but longer this time, letting his senses add this new feeling to his memory. It was strange. It felt bigger than happiness, but not quite excitement. It felt as if he was shaking, too. As if he was afraid. Of what? He didn't know yet. But this new feeling felt...amazing, to put it simply.

After a good two minutes, Hiccup moved away from Jacks lips. This kiss was just as innocent as the first. Their mouths were closed, keeping away the option of adding heat and passion into the already new and slightly nerve wracking mix the two were experimenting with.

But regardless of that, the kiss was still wonderful. Hiccup watched with a sort of dazed look, as Jack processed the event and added it to his memory.

"Now you know what a kiss feels like.." He whispered.

"..I like it" Jack muttered, "...I like you."

Hiccup just chuckled, "I like you too."

Neither one of them were aware at that moment, that they were both playing with fire.


	6. SorryAgain

So, surprise surprise, we've run into another issue. My co-writer and I are going through some shit right now, and she can't find the will to roleplay at the moment. So, we can't really write out the chapters without roleplaying them out. We are NOT giving up on this fanfiction, like we did with "Snowflake", it just may take a while before the two of us can roleplay together again, and write fanfictions again. I don't want to write chapters on my own because

1) they'd be shit

2) I need her

3) and this is her fanfiction too

So, when we are ready, we will roleplay again and in turn finish this fanfiction. When that will be, is unknown.


End file.
